


You're All I Think About.

by LarrysIdentity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Fluff, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Model! Harry, Romance, Singer! Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysIdentity/pseuds/LarrysIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Louis Tomlinson famous 1/4 of One Direction, Harry Styles the Calvin Klein model is one to watch as his celeb crush. Louis has been crushing on the model longer than he can remember, what he doesn't know is that the handsome model returns the feelings. One day the tweets become filled with jealousy as Louis changes the lyrics in I would and this brings out a different side to Harry and therefore this leads to actions being taken and a power couple emerging from in the celeb rounds.</p>
<p>This includes tweets and texts and just general romance and fluff. Well sorry I'm crap at summaries but yeah that's it in a nutshell. It's better than it sounds I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Think About.

Louis POV

I heard screaming throughout the set, out on stage were blinding lights and the opening band finish their last song as a short break commenced, my makeup artist was applying a fresh layer of powder onto my face as one of the stage managers gave me a 5 minutes till curtain signal, I sighed as I reached do my phone and in response earned a slight hiss from the playful woman still applying the finishing touches. 

I opened my iPhone to a background of me and my love posing, well I wish he was my love anyway. I have kinda had a crush on him for a long long time now. Harry styles, all famous Calvin Klein model, we've known each other since way back but once our careers took off we both had to succumb to living a secret life of crushing over each other. Well I don’t know if he crushes over me but by god how could I not have him as my crush. Fuck his body is perf. I give my phone a quick swoop as it unlocks and opens onto my home page and tap the blue button with the symbolic white bird also known as twitter.  
@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles Good luck today mate! Sorry I couldn’t watch all your beauty travel down the runway! I know you’ll do fab! xx

I was prepared to turn my phone off again but my phone had a little tweet which I changed to be my tone if I got an important tweet.  
@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson thanks! Hope your show goes fantastic tonight. Know that while I’m heading down the runway I’ll be humming along to some songs! Xx

I couldn’t help but smile, fuck I am so smitten for this boy. I just want to come out and then I can ask him on dates. Or ask him to be my boyfriend or just anything at all.

@Louis_tomlinson: @Harry_Styles you’re always the charmer, think a catch up is due soon mate! Xx

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson Of course! Can’t wait to see that beautiful face again! ;) xx

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles of course you do! Right better go, good luck babycakes! Hahaha. 

I was a smiling, withering mess because of the one and only Harry Styles. Fuck why is he so beautiful and hot and sexy and just everything that’s perfect. I am pretty lucky someone hasn’t stolen him away and kept him locked in a relationship.  
I headed out onto stage to perform with the boys for the night of our lives and Harry Styles was pretty much wrecking my brain with his very handsome features. We reached the twitter questions and I was prepared for some very interesting ones. I normally get do this dance, cover this song. If there was one celeb you want to date who would it be? NOW COME THE FUCK ON? WE ALL KNOW WHO THAT IS.  
“@LouisTommoFan: If you could do one thing for the rest of your lives what would you do?”  
Niall took over the question. “Well I would eat, obviously” we all began laughing because that’s such a niall thing to say.  
“I would probably stay like this, in a band with guys I love and doing the thing I love most which is singing” We all launched at Liam because of course he would say something cheesy and corny like that.  
“I would spend the time with this lot and my amazing Fiancé Perrie” Zayn smiled. Fuck him and his very gorgeous romance with Perrie. Well it’s adorable but can’t that be me and Harry?! Ugh.  
“Uhm Lou, your answer?” Niall shook me out of my daze.  
“Oh yeah, Just the same as Liam really, spend time with these guys” Which is truly my answer but somehow in there I would love to spend time with Harry for the rest of my life, or be with him for the rest of my life. Ugh.  
"hey no stealing answers!" Liam laughed a bit as he pulled me into a small hug we all faced the large screen to the left again.

Zayn read it out "@SavannahH12: whose your celebrity crush?" A roar of screams erupted from the crowd as Zayn started. "Well of course my Gorgeous Fiancé Perrie Edwards!" 

Various 'awws' and screams came again as Niall thought for a moment and launched himself onto Liam playfully "Mine would have to be Liam!" Liam laughed and returned the hug as he agreed with Niall and everyone in the stadium screamed an held their signs with 'Niam' written across it.

Once the crowd settled down a bit the three boys faced me again, shit I was last to answer...again. I looked around a bit and then spoke into the mic already knowing who it would be "err- Harry Styles" I choked out and another loud roar of screams erupted from the crowd I started to blush and look at my feet while doing a bit of a side step.

Niall jabbed into my side and Zayn threw his arm around my neck and gave a smile already knowing the massive crush I had on Harry. "HE'S BLUSHIN'!!!" Zayn announced wildly into his micro phone as I had a slight laugh an pushed him off me as the whole stadium went apeshit.

I couldn’t bear the embarrassment so I signalled to move onto the next tweet. Before I could even turn around the whole stadium erupted into cheers, shouts and woops. Well except for the occasional “GAY” I just winced and wondered what the fuck they were on about. Niall began a wolf whistle. Zayn gave me a shove and a wink. WHAT THE FUCK? I turned around and my jaw must have hit the ground.

I felt light headed and was I going to faint? I’m not quite sure. Everyone’s voices were drowned out it was just me and my thoughts. AND A FUCKING TWEET FROM HARRY STYLES.

@Harry_Styles: It’s alright @Louis_Tomlinson you’re mine too sweetcheeks! ;) x

OKAY NOW I’M BLUSHING. “Here you have it folks! The blooming romance of the underwear model and our very own dashing Louis Tomlinson of One Direction” Liam announced just like a reporter and everyone began laughing and cheering. Thank you Harry.

I blush as I wave my hand signalling the band to start a bit pre maturely as the boys finally catch on "Alright well here's 'I would!'" I announced as the upbeat music starts playing and Liam starts "lately I found myself thinking" I hop along a bit to the music but my minds definitely somewhere else, he has a crush on 'me?' 

Does this mean I should ask him out on a date or even ask Harry to be my boyfriend? Boyfriend I like the sound of that before I can even finish my thoughts I felt a slight jab to the ribs as Niall finishes his solo signalling me to cut out of my thoughts and back to reality, I gather my thoughts as I begin my solo.

"Feels like I'm constantly playing a game that I'm destined to lose cause I can't compete with my boyfriend he's got 27 tattoos!" I stop as I notice what I just said as Zayn flashes me a smirk and begins the chorus.

The rest of the concert went by very quick after we said our goodbyes we all went back to the hotel and said our good nights and got out pyjama’s on, I flopped on the nicely folded bed and cuddled into the blankets as my phone vibrated and an alert from twitter came up from HARRY I squealed like a teenage girl as I unlocked the phone.  
@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson so what is this "Boyfriend with 27 tattoos" gonna say about your celeb crush on me?  
@Louis_Tomlinson: Hahaha Hazza. Well done on the show BTW! Got loads of tweets saying you looked "Fucking hot" @Harry_Styles.  
@Harry_Styles: Did I give you permission to have a boyfriend. @Louis_Tomlinson. :P  
@Harry_Styles: No but seriously.

I looked at harry’s last tweet really confused. Was it to the fact he thinks I have a boyfriend or was he No but seriouslying something else. Ugh I’m so confused.

Like he didn’t tag me in it? I shouldn’t worry. Oh well, I grabbed a chicken wrap and sat on the couch.  
@Louis_Tomlinson: Awesome show tonight, Thanks everyone for making it amazing! Xx

@Harry_Styles: Still feels surreal an hour ago I was walking down the runway modelling, thanks for everyone’s support. It’s not an easy job being an underwear model! xD 

@ForeverLarry: Please can you guys just not fight? @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson. Something isn’t right. FIX IT.

@Louis_Tomlinson: What do you mean @ForeverLarry? We’re fine.

@ForeverLarry: Bullshit. THERE IS SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU, NEITHER OF YOU ARE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT. @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles. 

@Harry_Styles: @ForeverLarry @Louis_Tomlinson I have no idea what you are talking about. 

Bloody Harry, now who is having a sass. I don’t even have a boyfriend. Bloody hell.

@Louis_Tomlinson: I will clear up the rumours after tonight’s show. I was singing “My boyfriend” as a joke lyric change. Sorry for any confusion for people. I’m a single pringle! Xx

Now Harry can shove that up his ass. Actually there’s only one thing that should be going up his ass. Hmm, FUCK! I quickly slap myself. I sometimes take my crush WAY too far. I turn on the TV and avoid twitter because I can’t be bothered with anymore mentions tonight. And I certainly can’t be bothered about tweets from the curly haired underwear model.

Harry's POV  
I sat back in the armchair as I sighed and it rang throughout the lonely large flat I call a home, does Lou really have a boyfriend what about what he said tonight at the concert? "Ugh" I groaned in confusion and worry before my phone lit up and an alert from twitter.

@Louis_Tomlinson: I will clear up the rumours after tonight's show. I was singing "my boyfriend" as a joke lyric change. Sorry for any confusion people. I'm single Pringle! Xx" I almost half jumped out of my chair with happiness "SHIT YEAH!" I fist pumped the air.

I threw on a blue navy tee shirt as I grabbed my keys and hauled ass down the street destination set like apple maps programmed into my head ( expect I won't drive myself off the freeway) I finally arrived at Louis' Hotel as I parked and ran inside and went up to the front counter as I asked Louis room number

"I'm sorry sir they rented out that floor I'm afraid I can't let you up there without permission of one of the band members or security" I sighed as I put my face into my hands "I'll let em up" I heard the familiar Irish accent come from behind me "Niall!" I yelled hugging him "Hey Haz here to see Lou I see?" He bantered as I blushed in return "He's with me" he told the worker as we made our way to the Elevator.

Once we got to the top floor Niall patted my back as he the elevator dinged "room 14" he simply said as I thanked him and ran down the hall to Louis room. A Sense of doubt popped into my head "what If he doesn't wanna see me? What if he doesn't like me like that?" A nervous feeling grew in the pit of my stomach as I came face to face with Lou's door. I cautiously did a light knock as I heard a slight shuffle from behind the door. 

My mind went wild SHIT MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LAUNCH MYSELF OUT THE WINDOW OR- before I could think another crazy solution Louis opened the door with his cute messy hair and little blue plaid pyjama bottoms and no shirt before I could molest him with my eyes anymore I figured I should start talking "Look Boobear, I'm really Sorr-" before I finished The dainty slightly shorter cutie wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in a kiss. 

I jolly accepted as I wrapped my arm around his waist and other beneath his thigh as we stepped into his hotel room. 

Well this is just fucking amazing, I nibbled on his bottom lip, hoping like anything he would open his mouth. FUCKING BULL YEAH. My tongue slipped in his mouth as they danced together. I was rather pissy wait I am pissy because yep oxygen is on an all time low and I had to pull back. I pulled back but didn’t want to lose how close we were. I placed my forehead on his and looked in his beautiful blue eyes. Fuck I’m so gone for him.  
I smiled at Louis in which he returned and we just stood there, panting and saying nothing. I dunno if there are really any words you can fit with this right now. Should I ask him to be my boyfriend? I want to be the one who he sings about, the one he gets asked about in interviews, the one who generally makes him lighter than air. I want to be here for him in every way possible.

“Louis Tomlinson, will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?” I straight out asked him before I shat my pants because I am probably possible of doing that when it comes to my nerves around Louis. 

“Of mph” Louis replied but cut me off with a kiss, I’m gonna guess that’s a yes? Unless his way of letting me down is snogging me? But I doubt that would work. I gently pulled him against me and slid one hand under his shirt and the other pushing gently onto his back, I want to feel all of him.

I smiled against the kiss in which Louis matched. “YESS FUCKERS! LOOK AT THE HOT BOYS SNOGGING!” Niall interrupted the moment by storming in with Liam and Zayn.

“FI FUCKING NALLY!” Zayn cheered and slapped us both on the back.

“Congrats you two, I’m seriously happy for you both” Liam smiled and pulled us all into a group hug. “Welcome to the 1D family Harry” I laughed because Louis still hadn’t actually said yes to being my boyfriend but the way he smiled at me I take that as a yes.

~ 3 months later ~

@Louis_Tomlinson: Good luck today Babycakes! @Harry_Styles go shake that sexy ass. ;) xx

@Harry_Styles: Thanks Lou! @Louis_Tomlinson. 

@Louis_Tomlinson: There is an announcement I would like to make. The last 3 months have been the best of my life because I have been calling @Harry_Styles mine. So good luck today boyfriend! I’ll be routing for you. Xx

@Harry_Styles: Eeeep will do boyfriend! @Louis_Tomlinson. I can’t wait to have you there for the first time. Of course you would be routing for me you cheeky bastard! Oops sorry twitter users. Xx  
Louis POV

I finally get to see my sexy ass boyfriend on the runway! After 7 years of him being in the modelling business. But now I can finally say that’s my boyfriend modelling that underwear so no perverted comments thanks. I have my evil eyes ready for anyone who looks at him the wrong way.  
My twitter was blowing up with retweets, favorites and replies I skimmed through the replies seeing "omg finally!" And some "Ew unfollow" 

I finally came to the conclusion that people who will abandon you if you simply have feelings for the same sex are the fake fans, and I know that Zayn, Niall and Liam support me 100% and Harry and I love each other and I think that's all I need.

I close twitter as I look again in the Mirror checking again if I look okay as I headed out the door to my boyfriend’s show, I jump a bit with happiness I mean how could I not I finally get to go to one of my wonderful boyfriends shows and I get to openly in public call him my boyfriend!

The show began and my nerves erupted, I’ve never actually seen my handsome flesh fully down to his underwear. Okay yes I have he sleeps practically naked but I mean in his underwear going down a runway. His face appears as he stalks down the runway. Fuck he’s hot. His abs on full display and his tattoos and his underwear and everything underneath hidden from everyone except me when we’re at home. If I wolf whistled now would it be really inappropriate? 

I kept all my perverted sexual thoughts under control because I don’t exactly want to embarrass him. I pull up twitter once he went off the runway. It’s not that I’m not enjoying myself but I don’t need to see other men parading around in underwear. I’ve only got eyes for one man only. And not to be cocky but he’s most certainly the sexiest one here.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Who was that sexy beast going down the runway? Oh wait it was my boyfriend. LOL. xx

@Harry_Styles: HAHAHAHAAH OMFG @Louis_Tomlinson you little shit.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Aww but @Harry_Styles you love me (;

@Harry_Styles: We haven't quite gotten to that stage of our relationship yet Loubear. @Louis_Tomlinson.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Sorry Hazza! When are you coming back on stage with that fabulous self? @Harry_Styles

Louis POV

I sighed as I didn’t get a reply and I sat up quickly shoving my phone in my pocket. People will think I’m a snob if I don’t pay attention to the models. Shit this guy has hot legs. I looked up and of fucking course. The model winked at me and shook his hair a little bit. That fucking poser. I wolf whistled back at Harry as he wiggled his ass just as he passed me. That little tease.

I sighed as I placed my head in my hand as I leaned at my chair and looked around for some sort of entertainment ugh it's boring when it's other men waltzing around half naked. I lift myself up off my chair as I walk to the back seeing as to it will probably be another 12 models on the runway before Haz comes back on, I shuffle my way past the observers.

I quickly shuffle around models half dressed trying to find my man. I finally see the curls in the corner standing over his phone. I laugh to myself or maybe the people around me.. I’m not sure. I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck. “Get off me you fucking creep my boyfriend’s outside” I felt a slap to my cheek and felt it sting.  
“Haz, babe”  
“Oh fuck Lou, I’m so sorry, Shit!” Harry began kissing my cheek he previously slapped.  
“I didn’t mean that to you shit”  
“Aww babe, it was cute! Well apart from me being slapped, At least I know you won’t let anyone else touch you like that” I chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Of course Boobear you're the only one for me" he replied as he snuggle into my neck. I giggled a bit from being terribly ticklish. The room full of models became quieter as there was shuffling on the opposite side of the curtain as a short man with spiked hair stepped onto a small step ladder as the attention was directed onto him as he clapped his hands together demanding all eyes.

"Okay everyone Great show! You were all fabulous! Remember the meeting we have on Saturday 3pm At the Brown Halls! Be there!" His voiced boomed as he steppe down onto the stable ground and disappeared as the models went back to getting dressed an packing there things,

"Ready to go home?" Harry asked as he adjusted his belt loop and slung his pack over his shoulder and laced his fingers with mine awaiting an answer. "We'll my model at least deserves a dinner doesn't he? Hungry?" I asked back to him planting a little kiss to his jawline.

"I am a bit peckish actually" he responded as we both exited the glass double doors and a gust of freezing night wind hit us as we made our way to my car hands still intertwined.

Louis POV

@Louis_Tomlinson: Heading out for dinner with my fave boy. @Harry_Styles

I gently placed my hand on Harry’s on the gear stick and just enjoyed the silence as I grinned at him. I couldn’t even imagine how I got so lucky, as lucky as to have this sexy model and bod all to myself. I felt a smile reach the corners of my mouth. I’m so in love with this boy.

@LarrysIdentity: @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles Hottest power couple EVER. So when’s the sex tape release? xD 

I chuckled to myself, I know Sophie’s/LarrysIdentity tweets are always there… Her and her followers are always there for support.

@GabbiebtCatsTho: @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles You guys are so perfect together. Just have babies already.

@Louis_Tomlinson: @LarrysIdentity @GabbieBtCatsTho Thanks for the support girls. Means a lot.. Oh and Sophie keep your eyes and ears open for a sex tape. ;)

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson WTF is this about leaking a sextape! It’s trending… #LarrySextape

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles Oops!

i laughed as I read the tweets of sassy comments exchanged by the two girls on twitter who keep the trend going #LarrySexTape I tucked my phone away as Harry and I arrived at the nice restaurant.

We stepped out of the mustang V6 Cobra the paps already had their cameras and boom mics set up as someone yelled "THERE" and cameras started flashing as me and Harry held hands as we smiled and posed for a few fan pictures and a few paps. I kissed Harry on the cheek as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer "Nuh uh!" Harry said as he pulled me in for a spontaneous passionate kiss leaving me in a gasp for air

@LarryUpdates: Louis and Harry caught kissing outside restaurant. We can see the romance from here. pic.twitter.com/q0PCIemKYF

@Louis_Tomlinson: Ew that kissing picture makes Harry look like he’s in full control of our relationship. #Louistheman

@Harry_Styles: I am the man in this relationship.

Harry POV

I can’t believe that those suckers actually believe that Louis is the man, like come on! He’s the sassy wife. Okay yes he tops and all but that doesn’t make him the man. I do the cooking and cleaning but that doesn’t make me a housewife. Ugh bloody fans.

“Here you go baby” Louis pulled out the seat for me and poked his tongue out.

“I’m the man in this relationship Tomlinson” I hissed and began ordering myself some pizza and drink.

“Cough who is the model, cough” Louis teased while poking my ribs.

“You wanna take this outside Tommo” I growled while stuffing my face and poking unattractive faces at Louis.

“You truly are beautiful” Louis mocked and carried on eating.

“I’m very beautiful thank you. My followers think so” I snarled back before chugging down my drink.

“alright slow poke, take me home mr Man Louis Tomlinson” I teased before swiftly grabbing the keys off the table. Swiftly hah I know swifty wants me but she can’t have me. Honey he gay.

Louis POV

“Cheeky bastard” I pulled up twitter…  
@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles is a little shit, I’ll have you all know that now. 

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson stop being a girly pansy and get in the F**** car dick head. PS sorry for my appalling language children. But that girl drives me to it. Oh wait boy. Oh wait I can’t tell…  
@Louis_Tomlinson: Nobody have Harry Styles as you’re boyfriend. He’s an annoying twat. #Sorrynotsorry

@Harry_Styles: Nobody have Louis Tomlinson as you’re boyfriend. Now he’s the annoying twat. #Sorrywaitimnotsorry

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles TWAT.

@Harry_Styles: Love you @Louis_Tomlinson ;) 

We finally made it home and I literally plonked down on the couch because stuff this, I have no energy for anything. “Boo” Harry threw himself on my lap. “There is space on the couch beside me right” I teased before shoving him off me.

“Yeah but you’re comfier” 

“And warmer”

“And you’re a tosser” I replied while poking my tongue out at him.

“People must think we have the most fucked up relationship if they go by twitter” Harry replied with worry. I gently pecked his lips. 

“Babe if they live off that side of their relationship then they are no fans of ours”

“Umhmm” I murmured against Harry’s lips. He kissed me back tenderly without any urgency, just moving our lips lazily together, savouring each other’s lips. What did I ever do to deserve this? I can’t believe I get to call him mine. When oxygen became a necessity, we pulled away and I kissed his forehead. “You fancy a film babe?” I asked standing up from the couch to select a DVD from our movie drawer.

“Yes, Lov- he began but I cut him off, “Not Love Actually again Harry we’ve watched it a million times already.” I turned to look at him in, which turned to be a mistake because he was adorably pouting his lower lip and his eyes wide, and well damn who can say no to that? “Fine.” I sighed and got put the bloody movie in the player. 

“Yay! Thanks Boo, I love you” he kissed my cheek as I took a sit next to him on the couch. 

“Yeah yeah me too” I said a bit annoyed with myself that there is yet a time I can deny him anything. The movie began and Harry cuddled up to me while I placed a blanket over us and wrapped my arm around his waist to pull him closer. The movie played for a few minutes before I heard Harry’s breath slow and small snores escape his lips. 

I rolled my eyes, that cheeky bastard would fall asleep on me. I kissed the top of his curly head and carried him to our bedroom. I gently lowered him on the bed and striped to my boxers to join him. I pulled the covers over both of us and snuggled up to Harry resting my head on his chest. Soon enough fatigue set in and I dozed off to the calming rhythm of Harry’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well a huge thanks to the amazing Maria and Gabbie!!!! You can find them on twitter at @Gabbiebtcatstho and @Larry_Oops_Hi
> 
> This has been my fave one shot I have written and had amazing help!!
> 
> Thanks for everyones support for this and I really hope you guys enjoyed it!! Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> Love you all!!! xx


End file.
